The story of Percy and Sadie revised
by The Phantom keeper
Summary: Here is the new revised story of Percy and Sadie same summary applies here. Percy and Sadie meet on the Hudson River watching fireworks. Will there meeting lead to disaster or will it save the world. read and review. pic is of Percy and Sadie. A more detailed summary is on my profile
1. Intro of the beginning

**Hi The Phantom of stories here **

**so here is my new revised story of The story of Percy and Sadie enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick so I do not own anything**

**Let me be clear on one thing Percy is NOT dating Annabeth they share a sibling relationship and Walt and Sadie never got together **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Hi there the names Percy Jackson the savior of Olympus, Destroy of Gaia, Slayer of Kronos, and a bunch of othertitles. Now that I think about it I really, and I mean _really_ need to take a break. So here I am know on a boat on the Hudson River watching some fireworks on July 4th when a young lady comes to sit by me because there was no more seats left on the boat. She was wearing a black jacket, black combat boots, jeans and a purple tee shirt.

"Hi there my name is Percy," I said extending my hand.

"Hi my name is Sadie" she said shaking my hand.

"So Sadie what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am just to enjoy the Fireworks," she said, "they are quiet nice this year."

"Yeah, they did a really good job this year," I said.

Sadie and I chatted while we watch the fireworks.

When the fireworks ended and we left the boat.

"So Sadie, it was nice meeting you but I have to go," I said.

"Okay Percy I hope to see you soon," Sadie said as she started to walk away.

"Bye Sadie." I yelled at her retreating form.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie's POV<strong>

I just had a great time tonight with Percy with his cute sea green eyes and wavy hair, blue shirt and jeans. Wonder when I met him again I open the door to the 21st Nome I saw Carter glaring at me.

"Where have you been," all but yelled Carter.

"I've been out ok sheesh, what I can't get a small break." I said with annoyance filling my voice.

"You know that is dangerous." Carter said with concern.

"Well I just went out with a regular mortal who doesn't suspect a thing and nothing bad happen Carter, relax." I said trying to clam him down.

"Ok fine, I let you off this once. See you later Sadie, good night." Carter said back to me.

"Good night Carter." I said back, while I went upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter read and review, fav, follow and hopefully I get some more revised chapters up. <strong>


	2. Losers and Champions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Rewrite: So I recreated this chapter a bit to be a bit better hope it is better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

There is nothing better than a good night's rest. The horn sounded must be time for breakfast.

"Hey Annabeth. How are you?" I asked while we were heading to the dining hall.

"I am doing good seaweed brain. What about you?" Annabeth asked.

"Doing well"

"Good, how are the new campers coming along in training?"

"They are doing alright. Some of them need some more motivation but I'm working on it." I said shrugging.

"Good luck, with that then Percy." Annabeth said giving me a light punch on the arm.

"See you later," I said laughing.

As I was going to sit down on my table the horn sounded again. I went out of the dining hall and saw a pack of hell hounds at the border chasing what I thought to be a demigod. I rushed out there to save the demigod from the hell hounds.

I stabbed to the right killing one. Then I flipped over one while stabbing it between the eyes. I slash at one on the left and summon a spike of water to kill the last two of the hell hounds.

I looked up to see no one. Not even the demigod I saved. I headed to the dining hall to get some food when I saw Poseidon and Amphitrite sitting at the dining table with the new demigod. I then saw Triton, leaning against one of the beams, glaring at the new demigod. He saw me and gave me a nod and a grim look. While he still disliked me for being a son of Poseidon it seemed he hated Mark more. As I moved to sit with them dad stood up.

"And where do you think you are going Perseus?" He said drawing everyone attention onto us if it wasn't already.

"I was planning on sitting down to eat with my family." I said calmly.

"Family? We are not your family. You are a miserable half-blood that doesn't deserve to be in our presence!" Poseidon yelled gesturing to everyone at the Poseidon table. "Mark is the son of me and my wife. I have sent him to camp to be trained. You are to listen to him as you would any other god!" Poseidon announced to the entire dining hall.

Some of the campers started to whisper but they were obviously talking about how great of a god Mark would become. They talk far too loud. I notice Triton glare some more at Mark before turning to me. He then gesture outside. I discreetly nodded and left.

Trition was on the beach when I got there. I sat down next to him and he started to talk.

"Percy I would like to apologize for the way I treated you all these years. You don't deserve it. If anyone did it was dad." Triton said after some time.

I was surprised by the apology, but after time I spoke up, "Thanks Triton, I'm not sure what else to say. . . I need to know though did you know of Mark?"

Triton shook his head, "I had no idea mother and father had another kid. Normally they wouldn't hide such things from the whole ocean. Certainly not this long."

I nodded before getting up, "Triton I challenge you to a sparring match. I want to see who is better me or you."

Triton's grin grew before standing up as well, "You're on Percy. Let us see who is superior." They both raced off to the woods so they wouldn't be disturbed by the campers.

* * *

><p>After a tiring fight it was Percy who came on top due to a tree branch hitting Triton. Well it was more of a tree, but you get the idea. We were heading back when we heard fighting from the arena. We both headed over there to see what was happening. There was Mark and Poseidon training in swordsmanship. They stopped once they saw use.<p>

"Ah, Triton have you come to help train your brother?" Poseidon said.

"No father I have not. I have just came to see if he was any good." Triton said scowling.

"Then as you can see he is. And he needs far more training so I expect you to help him, son." Poseidon said looking away to look at Percy.

"Perseus, I believe you have something that belongs to Mark." Poseidon said holding out his hand.

Confusion hit me as I tried to figure out what he was talking about. Then realization hit me harder than a ton of lastigyon giants, he wanted anaklusmos. I glared back.

"No."

"What was that Perseus?! You dare defy my orders!" Poseidon yelled gripping his trident tighter.

"I do defy you! How dare you ask me to give something of great importance to me to you so Mark can have it! If you want it so bad you would have to rip it out of my cold hands!" I yelled before pulling out anaklusmos.

I saw Triton about about to fight next to me before I shook my head. Triton backed down and stood off to the side ready to jump in. The tension was high and no one dared to say anything. When I realize that Poseidon wasn't going to do anything I slowly walked out of there and headed towards the woods.

Then I heard Poseidon yell, "Perseus Achilles Jackson, I cast you out of the family Poseidon! While you may keep your powers you are no longer of any relation to me or my family." With that he flashes out along with Amphitrite.

I just slowly kept walking till I reached a river in the forest I sat down and stared at my reflection. Then I heard Triton sit down.

"Percy... Brother, I had no idea dad... no _he_, would do such a thing. While I don't know the backstory behind that sword, I know it means much to you. He had no right to ask such a thing from you. Even less to cast you out of the family. I truly am sorry brother. He shouldn't have done such a thing." Triton said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"There is no need for you to apologize on his behalf. . . brother. He knew of his decisions and the story behind the sword yet he did what he did. . . Triton we are still family, right?" I asked with my voice cracking a bit.

"Of course Percy once family always family." Triton said smiling. He then looked away before looking back he asked, "Could you tell me of the story behind the sword Percy?"

I smiled and retold the story to Triton.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip<strong>

**6:00 PM**

Triton had to leave and go back to Atlantis but told me that I should see my friends. Which I did of course, they told me to remain strong and that they will be there for me. I consider myself lucky to have such friends.

At the campfire I sat there staring into the embers. I always gained comfort being by the fire. None of the campers were there anymore all left to sleep. It was late at night and none of the harpies had come to sent me to bed. I wonder if it was because of who I am or that aunt Hestia was watching over the campfire. Thats when she appeared next to me.

"Are you alright Percy? I saw what happen with my. . . _brother." _aunt Hestia said.

"I am fine it just hurts a bit. I don't know what happen. I was just fighting by his side a few months ago. Now he doesn't even care. Did I. . . did I do something wrong?" Percy said softly.

"No Percy. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't deserve anything that happened to you. You have done remarkable things Percy, you should be proud of your accomplishment." Hestia said to me.

"Thank you aunt Hestia. It means a lot." I said with a much sincerity I could muster.

"Percy would you like to be my champion" asked Hestia a bit timidly.

I was in shock never before has Hestia asked anyone to be her champion. Hestia look like is starting to get worried that I might turn her down, I think.

"Of course, aunt Hestia I would be honored to be your champion" I said kneeling in front of her. She smiled at me as she sent a ball of godly energy at me. When it struck me I could feel the warmth of the hearth spreading over.

"Thank you my patron" I said bowing.

"Quit with the formalities and give me a hug." she said before hugging me.

I gave her a tight hug like I do with my mother. Well aunt Hestia has always been like a mother to me. I smiled at the thought. I said goodbye to Hestia and went to sleep on the beach, in the soft calming surf of the sea. Even without the connection to the sea it still had the calming effect on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review and enjoy. And I hope you like the changes.<strong>


	3. Tour of NY

**Declaimer: I own noting but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie's POV<strong>

Ugg, yesterday was terrible, the anklebiters created such mess it took two hours clean up even with magic. I better get some breakfast I am hungry. Man the anklebiters left their toys on the stairs again. Oh I can here breakfast down stairs.

"We need more bacon!"

"I am missing a tooth!"

"Where is the egg?"

"Stop feeding Phillip!"

"Ahhhhh!"

_Crash_

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just fine."

I just walked down the stairs shaking my head, listening to what was happening down there.

"Gees Carter can't you take care of the initiates and not make a mess," I yelled.

"You didn't do any better yesterday then I did," my brother yelled back.

After breakfast and cleaning up the mess I decide to go out and explore the city. I mean I live right next door to the empire state building and I never visited

**Time skip**

**5:00 PM**

**Sadie's POV**

I was standing in front of the Empire State Building looking up at. I don't like the vibes this place is giving me. I jumped when I felt to hands on my shoulders turned around and got into a fighting stance but relaxed when I saw it was just Percy. He too was in a fighting stance, I must have spooked him.

"Gees Percy, don't sneak up on me," I said.

"Sorry Sadie, didn't mean to scare you," Percy apologized.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I came out here to go for a ride on boat I own. Would you like to join me?" he asked smiling.

I thought about it, I mean he looks like a normal person and I don't think he could harm me so why not I am doing nothing any ways.

"Sure Percy, why not I came out here to sight see anyways," I said.

"Well then let me show you around then," Percy said. He gave a quick tour of New York then he led me to the docks.

"Umm Percy what are we doing here" I asked.

"I told you before, I came out here to get a boat," he said. I was about to reply when this huge Yacht comes in.

"Here you go Percy, enjoy," yelled the captain. I stood in shock thinking Percy must be rich.

"Percy how did you get such a nice boat?" I asked.

"My ... _old man_ got me this boat as a birthday present," Percy said, "are you ready?"

"Of course let's go," I said readily.

"Percy how come there was somebody using the boat?" I asked.

"Well he is a friend of mine and he takes people on boat tours. His last boat broke down so I let him use mine." replied Percy.

The ride was nice he showed me the statue of liberty and some other things, he was very nice, kind, and courteous when he was showing me these things.

_BBOOOMM_

The engine exploded. Then all of a sudden a big black bird came flying down to attack us. Percy takes out a ball point pen, I think, he on caps it and it turns in to a 3 feet sword. I turned around and yelled "_ha-di"_ causing an explosion to happen. Then Percy jumps in there and stabs the bird with his sword. The bird like monster then dissolves it to black dust. After that we both looked at each other about to ask each other a question.

"Ok, Percy/Sadie, what do you know about Egyptian/Greek mythology," we each other at the same time we both started blush a bit, at least I did but I think he did to.

"Ok, what do you know about the Greek gods," he asked.

"Well I know about Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, Hermes, Dionysius, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo. I know a few myths and legends as well." I said think off the top of my head.

"Ok well what if I told you that the gods are real" Percy said.

"It would explain some things" I replied.

"Well there are out there. They often have kids I am one of them. Recently there has been two wars the second titan war and the second giant war. I was the 'hero' of these wars. I took down many of the titans as well as the giants." Mister I saved the world twice said, "I am the champion of Hestia."

I sat there intrigued by that. I wondered why he didn't mention his godly parent.

"Ok, then my turn, what do you know about Egyptian mythology," I asked curiously.

"Well I know of Ra, Horus, Bast, Osiris, Anubis, Set, Thoth, Nut, and Geb," He listed. "I also know of a few myths and legends."

"Would you believe me if I told that they are real and instead of demigods they have magicians that our descendant of pharaohs."

"If there is such a thing as Greek gods then why can't there be other gods." I smiled at him happy to know he believes me and does not think I am crazy I am going to like having him as a friend.

"How about we meet tomorrow and we can talk about everything then," I said.

"Sure, how about we meet where we first met." Percy said pulling the ship into the dock somehow.

"Sure see you then," I smiled getting of the ship.

"Bye Sadie," Percy said as I walked away.

"Bye Percy," I yelled back waving. I saw him waving back as he walked away.

I started to head home thinking of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p><strong>So I fixed some things, added some and deleted some hope this make the story better and would it hurt you to review <strong>


	4. Of we go to

**Hi there everyone here is a knew chapter hope you enjoy. Also I have a new story going tell me what you think of it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie's POV<strong>

Oh man was that a dream, or was that real. What is today got check my phone. _Sigh_. Gods I thought yesterday with Percy was a dream. Alright he said he meet me in front of the Hudson River.

"Sadie get down here we need to talk," yelled Amos.

"Coming," I yelled back. I wonder what he wants, I thought as I was walking down stairs.

"Hey uncle Amos what do you need," I asked.

He looked very irritated when he spoke to me.

"Sadie I need you to not meet that boy you keep meeting ," he ordered.

"Why should I stop seeing Percy he has not done anything out of the ordinary," I said with my voice raising. At least, that you know of, I thought smirking to myself.

"I am saying this because of us being magicians we can't live a normal life," he said.

"Give me one good reason to stop seeing him," I said.

"Because he isn't a regular person. He is a son of a Greek god. I just don't want to see you hurt," he said sincerely.

"I already know that he told me yesterday, like I told him of us," I said.

Amos was shocked and panicked, "Are you sure he won't tell any others?"

"Yes I am sure he is trust worthy enough that he won't tell anybody," I said trying to calm him down.

Uncle Amos calmed downed a bit, "Fine, if you trust him. You may invite him here," he said.

"Are you sure," I said, really happy I get to invite him here.

"Of course I want to know more about him," he said.

I jumped up and down happily. I ran out to tell everybody about our visitor.

"Hey guys we are going to have a visitor today," I yelled.

"Who is it," asked Jaz.

I replied, "it is a friend of mine."

"Are you sure that is safe to do Sadie," asked Carter.

"Uncle Amos said it was okay, don't worry," I replied.

"But he is not supposed to know about us, _unless_ you told him," he question me emphasizing unless.

Now I was getting really angry at this point but I could not blame him he is just watching out for the everybody. So I decide to tell them everything that happened yesterday. After I was done they just sat there in shock.

Walt spoke up, "Okay I want to meet him and decide if he is really trust worthy."

"Alright guys you won't be disappointed," I said.

**Time skip**

**1:00**

"Hey Percy," I yelled seeing Percy.

"Hey Sadie how are you," he said.

"I am good, so about the change in plan I am taking you to my home so you can meet my friends and Carter ,my brother," I said quickly.

"Are you sure about that Sadie I mean do they know," he said worriedly.

"Yes, they know and they want to meet you, please," I said giving him a puppy dog look.

"Ok Sadie lets go," he said dejectedly. I laughed know he was faking it he joined me laughing in a couple of seconds as we walk to the 21st Nome.

"Wow that is one big mansion," he said in awe. "It is, is in it," I said causally. "Well this our stop, come on don't stand just stand there lets go," I said trying to urge him to move.

"O-ok this is where you live," he stuttered in shock. "Yep this is my home," I said, "oh by the way my friends and family will probably be questioning you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they want to know if you are good enough for me," I said.

"Okay then, I just have to show them that I am better than, good enough for you. Shall we my lady," he teased as he bowed. I rolled my eyes at him but I took his out stretched hand to lead him inside .

"Lets go then my fine sir," I teased back. As we open the door to the mansion.

_**BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

* * *

><p><strong>I did not change much here <strong>

**read, review, relax and don't forget to enjoy life **


	5. Meeting the family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot all is own by Rick Riordan **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

As soon as the door opens a large gust of air from an explosion hit me and Sadie. I rush in to see my old buddy the Minotaur. He was carrying his axe and looks like he has been set on fire.

"Oh beef jerky it's good to see you again. Why don't you give me a hug?" I said, opening my arms in a hugging motion, mocking it.

Of course, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I think Sadie was trying not to laugh, while the other kids just look confused. The Minotaur just roared at me, before charging me. As the Minotaur was coming towards me I open riptide and block the beef jerky's axe. I jumped right and hit him with a spike of water to his left leg.

Old beef jerky roared and charged at me head first. I jumped over his head and grabbed his horn and sat on the Minotaur's neck. He ran into a wall and got stuck there; I took my sword and stab him. The Minotaur disintegrated into gold dust with his horn still in the wall.

I turned around to see everyone but Sadie looking at me like I was crazy.

"Umm, hi there I am Percy, and I am a Greek demigod." I said sheepishly. Before a bunch of little kids come running towards me.

Question like "How did you did that?", "How did you control water?", "Can you teach me to do that?", "Can I see your sword?", and my favorite "Did you really call that monster beef jerky?"

"Okay kids calm down Percy here will explain everything." said Sadie.

"Okay, what I did took a lot of training. I can control water because I am a..." I looked off into the distance. Sadie put a hand on my shoulder.

"I might be able to teach the things I did with the sword. I show you my sword later. And finally yes I did call the monster beef jerky." I said continuing on before.

The kids just stared at me in awe and wonder, the other teens stared at me looking impressed, also with curiosity.

"Are you really related to a god." asked a little kid.

"Yeah kid, I really am related to a god."

"That is so cool. I am Shelby by the way." Shelby said extending his hand. "Well it is nice to meet you Shelby." I said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hi I am Felix and these are my penguins." said Felix. "Nice to meet your Felix. Your penguins are pretty neat." I said.

After I was introduce to the other kids I was taken to meet the older kids. "Percy I like you to meet Zia, Walt, Carter, and Jaz." said Sadie.

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

"So Percy how did you met with Sadie in the first place?" Asked Carter, I think.

"Well Carter, I first meet on the Hudson river to watch the fireworks and that is when Sadie walked up to seat next to me because there was no more seats left on the boat. I later met Sadie when she was sight seeing Manhattan so I gave her a tour. I took her on a boat ride and a weird monster attacks us," I said. He just nodded. He looked worried about the fact I don't recognize the monster.

"Hey Percy, I like you to meet my uncle Amos," said Sadie, "uncle Amos this is Percy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Percy. I hope you are treating my niece well," Amos said.

"Of course, I would never think of hurting Sadie. Though if I did I am sure she would hurt me dearly." I said, a bit nervously. I looked at Sadie and I could see that she had a smug look on her face.

"Good good, just keep treating her well and I am sure she won't hurt you," Amos said grimly.

I just nodded and Sadie lead me away back to her friends and brother. "So Sadie what kind of bird attacked you yesterday?" asked Carter.

"I am not sure Carter I didn't recognize it," said Sadie, "what about you Percy. Is it one of the Greek monsters?"

"No I am afraid not. The bird was all black with white dotes on him like stars in space. As well as what, I think, were galaxies for eyes," I said puzzled.

"Hmm, I don't recognize that bird. Though I do not think it is Egyptian." Carter said nervously. I think he was panicking about the how unknown monster problem. Heck, I myself would be panicking if I didn't now I could kill it.

"Hey guys it time for dinner," yelled Shelby and the initiates or as Sadie likes to call them anklebiters.

Dinner was very lively. There was a lot of shouting, commotion and bacon. When that was done I told everyone of my adventures, only getting to the sea of monster. By the time I was done it was time to go me home and the kids to sleep. So Sadie lead me out to the front door.

"Thanks for meeting my family Percy. It means a lot you do that." Sadie said.

"Sadie, it was truly no problem. I would have you meet my family... but there is some issue with that." I said looking towards the ocean.

"Percy, what happen? Every time you are about to say who your parent is you zone out." Sadie said with a worried look in her eyes.

"It's hard. I use to take great pride at being related to him. I was at one point his pride and joy. Now I'm... I'm... not. He doesn't even care, heck if I died he wouldn't mourn. It's jut so unlike him." I started to sob a bit.

"Percy, your dad must be blind and stupid. Anyone would be proud to say they are related to you. Heck I happy to say that I know you." Sadie said holding my hands.

"Thanks Sadie, for everything." I said pulling her into a hug.

At first she stiffen before relaxing and returning the hug.

"No problem Percy. No problem at all." Sadie said softly.

After a few moments we pulled away. I gathered my courage to ask her.

"W-would you l-like to go out on a date with me?" I asked stuttering.

"I love to Percy. When and where?" she said smiling back at me.

"How about tomorrow around six, at this address," I said handing her a piece of paper with an address for a movie theater.

"Sounds doable. I see you there then Percy," she said walking away after a quick peck on the cheeks. I blushed and walked away. Man what a long today was but it was great one none the less.

* * *

><p><strong>So I got another chapter in small changes but what<strong>**ever **

**The next Chapter will not be part of the original story so look out for that**

**I like to thank all that have fav and follow the story I hope some one reviews but if you fav or follow it it feels just as nice**


	6. Meetings

**Hi so I changed my name and after long last a new chapter. I am so sorry forgive me for not posting in ages. I try to post more often. **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I was in my cabin getting ready for my date tonight when I heard the door to the cabin open. "_Please don't let it be Mark_", I thought to myself repeatedly.

"Percy?" a females voice rang out though the cabin.

I smiled when I recognized the voice. "I am in here Katie," I yelled back to Katie. I heard footsteps and then I saw Katie's face popping out from the doorway.

"Hey Percy. What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Not much just getting ready," I said, "You?"

"Not really. I came here to see if you want to hang out," Katie said.

"Hang out with me? You sure you don't want to hang out with Travis instead," I said teasing Katie.

Katie blushed, "N-no...He is busy planning some pranks on Mark with some other people that don't like him. I would join them but I don't feel like doing so."

"How many people are planning on pranking Mark?" I asked Katie wondering how many didn't like him.

"It is a lot. I think most of the minor gods kids and most of the veterans. I saw Annabeth there really going over the plans. She looked like she was out to kill," Katie laughed at the last part.

I soon joined in as well thinking about what Annabeth might do to Mark. "I sure Mark is going to be in a world of pain," I said while laughing. After laughing for a bit we both calmed down. I gestured to Katie to head to the bedroom and we sat down on one of the beds.

"Katie out of all the people to hang out with why me?" I asked because me and Katie were never really close in the past.

"Well, since Mark came a lot of people has started to make fun of you. So I thought I come over to see how you are doing," Katie said with a tone of nervousness, while she brushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face.

I was touched that she thought about me and came to check on me. "Thank you Katie. I appreciate that you came over for that," I said with gratitude.

"Of course Percy. We wouldn't want our number one hero to be depressed, other wise we might be in trouble with out our hero," Katie teased.

I blushed, guess it was payback from before about the comment with Travis. "Haha very funny. Why don't we go outside for a bit?" I asked.

Katie smiled, "Of course Percy. Why don't we head to the woods. That is where everyone is meeting for the prank war."

"Sure I love to see everyone," I said smiling. We head out of Poseidon's cabin, which reminds me to move to Aunt Hestia's cabin. We head towards the wood and the meeting. We arrived shortly and I saw many people from the different cabins, though it was the minority of them. The majority follow the king of arrogant losers, Mark. There was the Thanatos, Hecate, Morpheus, Nike, Nemesis, Iris, Ares, Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Demeter. I also say the hunters of Artemis as well as Nico. I was surprised to see the hunters there but I love to see Thalia.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted them. They all looked up and gave me some sort of greeting, like a wave, a "Hi", A "How are you?", bear hugs (Thalia), shocks (Also Thalia) and fist bumps.

I sat down next to Annabeth with Katie next to me. "So what is happening?" I asked.

"Katie told about the prank war, right?" Annabeth said. I just nodded. "Then you should know that we are planning," Annabeth said once more. I nod again. "Then stop bugging seaweed brain. I am trying to hurt him," Annabeth said wave her hand trying to shoo me away like a fly.

"But where's the fun in me just leaving you alone?" I asked in a completely innocent voice.

Annabeth just groaned. "What do you want Percy? Can't you see I am trying to hurt Mark?" Annabeth said exasperatedly while gesturing at the plans.

"Of course I can see. I want to know if I get to do anything?" I said. Once more Annabeth groaned and gently shoved me into Katie.

"No seaweed brain. You can help plan but if we are caught then we don't want you dragged into this. You got enough problems as it is," Annabeth said.

Like always she was right. "Okay you win. I won't try to pull of any pranks on him," I said pouting. Annabeth got a smug look on her face and started to work on the plans with everybody a bit more. After a while we stopped and started to leave. I walked over to Thalia and Nico who were chatting.

"Thalia! Nico!" I shout to them.

"Percy!" both of them yell heading for me. They both gave me a bear hug, again.

"Percy, how are you doing? You not depress, right?" Thalia asked me.

I waved of their concerns, "No, no I not depress or anything like that. I am just annoyed that everyone started to make fun of me, taunt me, and call me bad names just after he came. After everything I done for them." I shake my head at the last part.

"Forget about those ingrates Percy. They don't deserve your help," Nico said to me.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks for the support guys," I tell them hugging them.

"Of course Percy," Thalia said to me hugging me.

"We would never leave family behind," Nico said to me.

After that we talk for a little bit until I told them about me being auntie Hestia's champion. So they helped me move my things into her cabin. No, she doesn't have any kids it is just to honor her like the Hera cabin.

As soon as we are done the conch horn sounded. We head out to the border and saw some hell hounds chasing a little girl.

I rushed out there as soon as I saw and shot to fire balls at some Hellhounds. I quickly killed of the Cyclops and used some water to smash a few Empousa. I saw Thalia shot some of the monster and Nico sending some skeletons to slay these monsters. I quickly nocked out another Hellhound and Empousa. Picked up the girl and created my mini-hurricane around me. I head back to the border slaying some of the monsters that were in the way.

We got to the border and I patched up the little girl. I noticed some old bruises and cuts. "_That better not be what I think it is,"_ I thought in disgust that some one would do that. I got a better look at her. the girl had dirty blonde hair and white skin, not pale like never been out in the sun, but not tanned either. She looked to be about 8 or 9.

As soon as I was done, I sat down to talk to the girl. "Hi there little one what is your name?" I asked trying to talk to her.

"M-my n-name is Chloe. W-what is your n-name?" the now name Chloe asked.

"I am Percy," I said holding out my hand. Chloe slowly reached out to shake my hand nervously.

"No need to be nervous I promise to I protect you," I said trying to get her to open up to me.

"You will?" Chloe said looking at me. In her eyes I saw pain, despair, as well as, longing, and hope.

"Of course," I pulled Chloe into a hug while saying that. Chloe tensed and the relax into me hug and eventually hugged back.

"T-thank you, Percy," I heard her whisper to me. I just smiled. I let go of her, but she still held on. So I just picked her up with the intent to take her to the infirmary.

As I just started to head there. Mark came up to us. "What do you need Mark?" I said with a bit of anxiousness and annoyance.

"Nothing much just came to take the girl to the infirmary," Mark said sneering, holding out his hand mark then says, "Come little one let me take care of you. I will take care of you much better then the _outcast_ holding you."

Chloe just hanged on tighter. I put my arms around her to comfort her better. "I suggest you back away Mark. I don't want to cause trouble," I said warning Mark.

"To bad for you then. I just take her," with that Mark lunged at me.

On instinct I disappeared in flames. Both burning Mark and getting myself into Hestia's cabin with out trouble.

I heard Mark scream in pain all the way from the border. Gees, I thought it was a girl screaming for a second.

I place Chloe onto the bed wondering how I am going to heal Chloe's injures.

"_Percy remember the hearth has the power to hurt and heal,_" Aunt Hestia said to me as well as telling some of my powers.

"_Thank you Auntie,_" I thought back to Aunt Hestia. I then placed my hands over some of Chloe's wounds.

I notice the wounds start to fade away or patch it self up as I moved my hands over her wounds.

I quickly finish and was wondering if I should go out or just stay her. I face plant when I forgot about my date with Sadie. Now what the heck am I going to do. I thought for a moment while Chloe went off to the bathroom.

"I can't leave Chloe here and I can't bring her. But I don't want to cancel. Hmmm," I talked to myself. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, the door is open!" I yelled to the person that knocked I then got up, having sat down on the bed, and walked towards the door. Katie walked in.

"Hey Katie," I said cheerfully, " You came to check up the new demigod?"

"Yeah. Heard she was with you and that you moved to Hestia's cabin. Where is she?" Katie asked looking around, probably expecting her to be on one of the beds.

"She went to the bathroom," I said pointing towards one of the bathrooms.

"She can walk?" Katie asked.

"Yup and she should be okay I healed her up." I said.

"I need to do the check up anyway. Got to but her on file for future reference," Katie said writing some stuff down.

The camp has it's own medical files and if any demigod has an appointment out side of the camp the files are copied and appear here.

Chloe then came out of the bathroom. "What is happening?" She asked confuse to why Katie was here.

I answered her, "Chloe, Katie here is going to do a checkup really quick okay."

Katie just nodded and gestured Chloe to get onto the bed. I left a note to Katie telling her an Chloe I had to go out. I then left and headed towards the movie theater.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so once more I am so sorry. I had this chapter already written and then my computer died so I had to rewrite it. Which time didn't allow me to do until now. So if you pay attention you can guess I be using Katie a lot because she is an under used character, even in the books. Also I want to see what you guys think I should have Chloe be the daughter of. Not Athena or the big three. So read, review, and relax.<strong>

**Phantom keeper out. Peace!**


End file.
